Where Have you Gone?
by TaylorxxSue
Summary: The war is over and Ron and Hermione split up after school. Ron is now suicidal and Hermione dates random guys trying to get over him. What will happen? Post 6th book. A Ron and Hermione story and some Harry and Ginny


**A/N Hi!!! This is my first story!!! Hope you like it!!! If you don't, please don't put a horribly mean comment. I can handle critism, but not flames. Please enjoy and review!!! Taylor**

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Harry Potter. The awesome J.K Rowling does, so I shouldn't get praised for anything that belongs to her.

**

* * *

**

_Now Presenting..._

**Where Have you Gone?**

The Beginning

Hermione's POV

After school, I separated with Ron. Why? I don't know. I thought it wasn't supposed to be. I was a hormoned teenager. I'm still one. Now it has been 2 years. I can't stand to be near his family because of all the memories.

Exactly 2 months ago, I started my latest relationship. I'd know him at school and he looks quite a bit better now, so I said yes to him. I couldn't believe that this man in front of my eyes was poor, clumsy Neville. So, let's get back to the subject of my dearly beloved Ron.

I heard from Harry that Ron has attempted suicide twice. He did it the first time from the shock. He did nothing to except me to break up with him. Yet, I did. The second time was right after the war because I had a near death experience. I never tried to get back together with him because it would make absolutely no sense. Just because my life is horrible without him, I shouldn't make him pay for my mistake.

I sit and wait for him sometimes. Like, I'm having a bad dream and just need to wake up. Sometimes, I break down. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. I made Ginny and his mother see him as close to death as he could be. I was so selfish. All I wanted was to wake up from this nightmare, while Mrs.Weasley sees her baby slowly dying because of me.

People who had known Ron and become friends with him, besides Harry, don't talk to me unless they are dating me. It isn't dating, but mainly using me when they need a girl to call their girlfriend. Except, this time I have a guy how is nice and isn't doing it yet.

I'm going out with Neville tonight, actually. I bought this new outfit for it. I never shop in Diagon Alley or even Hogsmead, for that matter. I apparate all the way to Ireland every time I need something. That way, I don't have to see people who were friends with Ron and I in school. When they see me, they talk about how awful I am and how it's my fault Ron thinks he is dead inside. I stay strong when the say it, but then I began to bawl because they are right. But, no one should know I miss him. No one should know I locked myself in a closet for weeks at a time crying over him. No one should know I pine for him every night. No one should know I'm completely in love with him. No one should know I die every time I see or hear something that has something to do with Ronald Bilius Weasley.

* * *

Ron POV

Two years ago, I died. I have nothing inside. It disappeared the day after graduation. I was so happy. Then, I found Hermione and went to kiss her and she pushed away. I found the note that killed me later that night. The love of life broke up for no good reason, but that she was confused. How much stupider could it get? The smartest witch in a century, yet she is confused if she loves me. Since I'm obviously worthless since the girl I love is confused about me, I tried to kill the body part of me twice. That is the only part that is alive. Mum and Ginny don't realize how much it hurts. Wouldn't they be happy I relieving myself of the pain?

I am trying again. I have it planned out perfectly. Harry will be with Ginny all night because they have a date planned. Harry and I actually share a flat, so I threw out my stuff already. All of it, except my wand because I am planning on using the killing curse tonight.

I've got Pig to send to send note to Mum tomorrow. It just says that I love her and telling her where I threw away my stuff. I remembered everything and I'm ready. Okay breathe Ron, your okay. I raised my wand arm and yelled, "Avada………." All of a sudden, I hear someone yell my name and my arm beginning to hurt. Every thing went black. I did it.

* * *

Harry's POV

I cancelled my date with Ginny because I didn't feel very well. I walked in to my flat and saw my best friend pointing his wand to himself and heard Avada. The first word of the killing curse, I thought in a nanosecond. With all my strength, I ran at him and jumped on his wand arm. I got off of him and said, "Ron, wake up." He wouldn't move. I apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Excuse me," I said to the closest nurse. "I found my friend at our flat. I stopped him while he was trying to kill himself. He said the first word of the killing curse and won't respond to anything." I started to panic and second guess myself. What if he never wakes up? What if he is disabled for the rest of his life? What will happen to him? Then, the nurse voice popped into my head.

"Ronald Weasley is his name, correct?" she asked in an all-knowing way.

"Yes, Madam. What happened to him?" I asked nervously. I examined the room waiting for an answer. I was trying to prepare myself for the worse.

"Let's get Ronald in a bed first. Okay, most likely, your friend has slipped into a coma. You said he isn't responding and he can't die by saying the first word of the killing curse, so that is probably what happened," I breathed in a sigh of relief. "Though, some victims never wake up. There is a only 5 percent chance it will happen," she said ruining my happy moment. I thought of one of my best friends and thought about how she could be the cause of death for the other one in the bed before me. Why? I asked myself that question every day. One day, you never know, he might be successful in his attempt. Now he is in a dang on, stupid coma. I have to break the news to Mrs.Weasley. I'm even going floo Hermione.

"May I use your fireplace," I said, practically screaming with anger for my best friend.

"Sure," she said without looking up. "The floo powder is on top of the fireplace"

"Thank you," I said, calming my anger. I weaved my way through the crowd to the fireplace. I grabbed some floo powder and yelled the name of my female best friend.

"Hi, Harry. Where are you? I was just getting ready to go to Neville's," she said, not noticing the hurt and anger in eyes.

"St. Mungo's. Ron attempted suicide again. He said the first word of the killing curse. Yes, he is in a coma, Hermione. I'm sure you know that he could die if he doesn't wake up. Don't bother bother to come to the hospital," I said as she looked at me with hurt eyes.

I flooed Mrs.Weasley. "'Ello, Harry dear," Mrs.Weasley said. All I could do is notice how much she had suffered already. I have to tell her, though. "Ron tried to kill himself again," I said. Her face dropped as she fell to her knees and began to cry. "He said the first word of the killing curse," I stopped and paused. I didn't want to tell her this." He is in a….. a…. a coma. I'm so sorry I didn't stop him in time. I got there….," I started just randomly talking and crying.

"It's okay, Harry, dear. It's not your fault. We just need to be there for Ron when he wakes up," she said. She is so strong. I could see she was watching Charlie and Bill's daughters, Leigh and Nessa.

"I have to go Mrs.Weasley. The healer has some news. Get here as fast as you can," I said walking towards the healer, praying for good news.

* * *

**A/N Please review!! I've been waiting to post for a while and was kinda scared. My friend Leena, who is on a different site, got me through it, so this chapter is deciated to her!!!**


End file.
